Whatever it Takes
by Bloodmage
Summary: Sango and Kagome find themselves trapped in an unknown place. They think they are alone, but are they? I've uped the rateing due to rape in Chapter Five and content in later chapters.
1. Trapped in Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. Nor do I own the songs "From The Inside" and "Breaking the Habit"

Chapter One: Trapped in Broken Promises

While I am here sitting down alone and by myself, I cry. Thinking about all that has happened to me. My brother was taken away from me. My family was taken away from me. I didn't…know what to do. I was alone in this word of mine. Just trapped…not being able to move forward with my life. What was I to do?

__

Don't know who to trust  
No surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust   
And the lies

My world was falling apart in front of me. No, my world has fallen apart in front of me. I am the last of my people. The great people whom dedicated their lives to slaying youkai. I am the last of them all. Then I am always reminded. Reminded of what I am. Who I am. My family even. Kohaku being brought in front of me, just as I try to forget. It hurts me to try and push it aside, but I have to. To think, I once believed I would be happy with you all.

__

Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me

I have to get over it. I have to move on. I can't live brought up on these fears any longer. I am strong enough! I will forget what happened and take a step forward. I can be the person I never was. I will be the person I never thought I would be. I will be myself once again.

__

I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

No. I can't. I have to stop kidding myself now. I can't move on, that's a lie. This tension is built up inside of me. My fear. My hatred. My anger. My dismal. My grieving. My fury. My rage. That is what is real.

My passion. My love. My kindness. My admiration. My giddiness. That is my façade.

I can't go forward if I'm dwelling in the past. It seems as if I'm falling back into the cycle again. I forget…then it is brought back into my life. Laughing at me like I'm some stupid animal whom is to be caged and used in this game of life.

Everything is spinning around and around inside of me.

_Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me_

As I move forward I feel myself frozen in time. Everyone around me ignoring me. Everyone around me is trying to get to me. Everyone around me is trying to know me. Everyone wants to help me. The more I'm helped, the more painful it is the next time I fall back into the vicious cycle of mine. When will I be free from my hate? When will I be able to live in peace? I don't want to admit it…nor do I want to show it. I'm about to break.

__

Tension is building inside  
Steadily  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way  
Out of me

I can't take it. I need this to stop or I'll snap. I'm nearing my breaking point. Everything that is happening is bringing me backwards. Can't you just stop this?! I'm done with this! I'm done with feeling like this! This nonsense, I won't let it get the best of me. You hear me? I will defeat you!

__

I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

I'm through with this. I've had enough. You're not going to get the best of me. You're not going to win. I won't let you. Never will you make me your puppet in your sick and twisted game. I can overcome this. I will over come this. **Just stay away from me!**

__

I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
Waste myself on you  
You

I'll beat you. I've won. It's over. Don't even try to tell me otherwise. My fear won't consume me. I will overcome this.

__

I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

This is it. I'm ready. I'm going to face you one last time. My fear is there. My fear…my hate. My sadness. You are my problem. I will defeat you all. You can't win! I'm not about to waste my life on you. You're just negative feelings. I'm ready.

__

I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
Waste myself on you  
You

You're gone. I've won. There is nothing you can do about it now. Just…don't come back again. Please?

"Sango. We're leaving!" Someone shouted and I snapped myself back into reality. 

That fight inside of me isn't going to go away. Is it? My mind is so fuzzy. I don't know what to do. Reality is seeping in, I can't just ignore it again. Once it has started, it will never end until I find myself. Until I find the cure for my heart. When will that day come? Do I have to sit through another night thinking about my problems? Why must things happen so. Why must it be me and not someone else? Now I'm being selfish…My memories are my memories. They are what make me, me. I just wish they were different…

What if I lock myself away? Then I can't hurt anyone…but myself. I'll be left alone to just think…and that will eat at me more than anything else in the world ever could.

__

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I can't win this battle. Whichever way I go, I will lose someone. What should I do? Why can't someone just tell me the answers? Why am I forced to chose on this? It isn't fair! It isn't fair that I have to and no one else has to. 

__

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Alright. I must figure this out myself. For myself. Someday I will be free to be myself. Someday…not today. Right now, I'll just try to look forward and clear my mind, trying to figure out what my real answers are. What I should be doing.

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Finding myself is one thing. Knowing myself is another. What is lost can be found. What is forgotten…will never be again. What is lost can become the forgotten. I don't want this to happen to me. I'll break myself away form myself. I am the problem…

__

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

This is my only option. This is my last chance. I have to figure it out before I've lost my mind. I will figure it out. I am me, and no one can change that. No one can take away who I am, there futile attempts just make me grow. Watch me grow.

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I've found it. I know what I have to do now. This won't happen again, I promise you. I promise myself that you will come to an end. I found it. I found my serenity.

__

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I am found without definition. I am hope without a cause. I am complete with a missing being. I am who I have to be. I am myself. You won't undo me, no you won't.

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight

It's over. I win.

"Come on Sango! We really have to get going." I felt a hand come onto my shoulder as I turned around. Miroku was standing there, smiling gently at me. "You seem…troubled," he said.

"No, I'm fine. For now at least." _At least I can think I've won…_ I stood up and smiled weakly at Miroku. He turned around and began walking as I followed him.

I groped at the side of Hiraikotsu . Something wasn't right. There was definitely something suspicious about this place we were walking in. Something bad was crawling up my back, just where I couldn't reach. The feeling wouldn't go away as I looked around.

"Houshi-sama…do you feel that?" I looked around to notice I was alone. All alone. With no one to answer me. _Where am I?_ How could I have wandered off. It made no sense, I was right there with them!

How could I have been so damn stupid? I guess I just was careless. _They should of realized I was gone by now…_

I looked around to notice it was black on every side. There was no end to this place. It was just blackness. Fear fell over me. _What is going on here?_ This couldn't be happening to me. I was trapped in a lifeless place, just some hallow place with no insides.

Memories ran through my head. Thoughts tore at my flesh. I was being eaten alive by myself. Then it hit me. Nothing around. Nothing to feel. Just darkness. I was inside of myself. This is my insides. This is where I bruise. This is where my soul gets scars. There is nothing left inside of me.

I was trembling with fear. _Is this really me? Oh please don't be. I can't be some empty thing, can I?_ Thoughts were pushing themselves back as memories poured through. I was about to break again. This is the place inside of me that I feared. This is who I am. I don't want this to be who I am. Biggest question was though; _how do I escape this?_ The next thing that came into my mind was; _then, how do I rewrite what is etched inside of me?_

No one could possibly know how I felt. People had it bad…but I had it in a way that no one else did. What had happened to me…was different, and no one would understand. No one ever would. I won't ever let anyone inside of me. This is for me to see only. The darkness that blinds me ever so freely. Why does it do so?

Now I find myself trapped inside of me. No where to run, no where to hide. No exit nearby, no exit that even exists. Inside of me I watch me memories flow by, the good and the bad. Inside of me is where the battle started. Where the battle takes place. Where it will end someday. Not today.

"Sango, seriously. We have to go," I felt a hand shaking me slightly, "you must wake up," the voice said.

Miroku was there again. I must have fallen asleep after is first two attempts. I stood up and looked around, making sure that this was for real. It was. As I walked, I glanced at Miroku who was staring at me. He must be trying to figure out what's wrong.

"I'm fine, houshi-sama," I said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You were looking at me as if trying to figure something out," my brows narrowed slightly.

"Just admiring the view." _Figures. Same old Miroku. I was defiantly up this time._

As we continued to walk, I noticed the others looking back at me. They must have over heard and surely they felt something was wrong now, didn't they? Or were they all just taunting me with there cold and lifeless stares? No…that's a lie, they looked warm and friendly. This is where I belong. This is my home now. I've found where I belong. Now, find myself and know myself, and I will know all I need. Know yourself and you know your enemy. I am lost, but I will find my way back.

"Sango…there is something wrong though, isn't there?" Kagome said to me as she walked a little bit ahead, turned slightly.

"No. I said it before, I'm fine," I replied to my friend. _That was clearly a lie though._

I just continued to walk forward. Forward and forward we went. It wasn't stopping. The intertwining and winding road that leads forward. The same fate that was inside of me. My inner whining and complaining won't ever end. I never asked for it to be this way. Damn, I'm thinking about it again. I broke my promise to myself, just great. _If I can't trust myself, how can I trust anyone else?_ The answer is simple. I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't shake my fate. I have to face this head on it seems.

As I kept on walking, I saw Kagome come to a stop. Inuyasha and Shippou continued ahead. Then I stopped next to Kagome as I saw Miroku and Kirara pass by and out of sight. They were gone, and no matter how much I walked forward, I couldn't move. Kagome was the only one there.

"Kagome…what happened?" I asked my friend. She was just staring at me, not moving. _What's wrong with her?_ "Kagome? Kagome?! Are you alright?" Panic flushed through my body as I looked around. Kagome took a step up to me.

"Sango…they are gone. They…just left us here. Where…are we to go. Where is this place…"

"I don't know…" I looked around form side to side, and then placed my hand on a tree that looked relatively rough. When my hand passed over it, it was smooth as anything. "Kagome, I think…this isn't real. Like a trick played by our brain. But why us? And how?" Kagome nodded at me, seemingly snapping back into reality.

"Yeah. I think it's an illusion or something," she said and I nodded at her. "Why us? I don't know. Better question, how do we get back? I don't care how we got here, I just want out!" I watched my friend and nodded.

"So do I." _It's bad enough I feel like this on the inside…but to be almost alone on the inside too?_ "We should explore around. Even if we are alone, the scenery is still here. Meaning…there must be a way out somehow.

"Good idea. Shall we split up," my companion asked.

"Hell no. If we get lost and can't find each other, there is no way I want to be completely alone in this fake world!"

"What if we're not alone though? There could be someone else somewhere…"

"That is a possibility…However, we'll have to find that out together anyways. We came together, we'll leave together at that." _I won't let anymore guilt lay on my conscience._ _Hopefully there is someone here. When there is a way to get in, there is a way to get out. Someone had to place us here._

The emptiness inside of me was returning. Slowly but surely.


	2. Salvation

Chapter Two: Salvation

I watched my companion as we were walking through this place that seemed like it had no end. This place gave me the feeling like I was beyond dead now. By the expression on Kagome's face, I could see that she felt the same way.

There was nowhere to go. There was no one to find. There was nothing we could do. _Are we going to die here?!_ It was a possibility that I didn't want to think about. I didn't want it to happen either.

"Here Sango," my friend said while handing me what seemed to be one of those health bars from her time. "Don't eat it all at once though…I fear I have but little food, and there doesn't seem like we'll be able to eat anything in here. Well, we could…but it isn't real food, if it is real at all," she added.

"Yes. Thank you Kagome. I'm glad you always bring stuff from that time of yours here," I replied, forcing a smile at my friend.

"Yeah. I just hope there is away back before we run out and…you know."

"Yeah. I know…" I looked down at the ground sadly as we both stopped. Then we shared a laugh. You never truly realize that your life wasn't all you thought it was until you lose it all. Then you know that you really had something before, and you can't get it back now. It's like stripping away someone's freedom, but always keeping the idea in their head that they may someday be free again. It was a haunting thing to have to realize.

Now I needed my memories. Without them, I was nothing. Just some incomplete girl walking aimlessly with my friend. Who, by the way, was walking aimlessly too. Neither of us had any idea what was going to come to us. Memories were all I had. They were me now. No matter how much I hate to say it, I am what I fear the most. This is me, and I can't run away or hide form it any longer. Without being able to be around others and being able to show that charade of mine, I am just that. A memory to them. Kagome was all I had to keep any other part of me alive for the time being. _I must get out of here before I end up losing my mind and doing something completely and utterly stupid._

Kagome kneeled down on the ground and began digging her hands through the dirt. "Nothing…the dirt is dry as anything and has no texture at all. It is all fake. Hopefully we can find some fruit or something, even if it is flavorless and technically fake, it may just be something to eat," my friend suggested as she shrugged. 

"I guess so. Though it isn't really real, I guess you're right. It is here, and it could keep us alive," I said and began looking around as Kagome made her way back to her feet. "Maybe we don't need to eat here?"

"That is a possibility. Although, unless we aren't ourselves and just think we're both here…like we were transported to some dream land or something?"

"Yeah…and we can't wake up? Something like that, would be my guess if that was the case."

"None of this is logical, but neither is the place we are in, so throwing away whatever we thought was real is probably the smartest thing to do for the time being."

I nodded at my friend and we began walking. Again. There wasn't much to do in this place but hope. Hope was **all** we had.

"The sun isn't setting one bit…but intuition tells me it's getting late…plus I'm tired," I said to my friend.

"Yeah. I am too. We should rest for a while…sleep will do us good, conserves energy, too," Kagome replied as she began to take the sleeping equipment out. We laid ourselves down next to each other, Kagome was facing up. How could she do that? The light was piercing to me. I was so tired, I just rolled onto my stomach and shut my eyes, pulling the blanket over my head.

I couldn't get to sleep. Who was I kidding? My memories were painted on my eyelids, the sun was out, and my mind was confused. How was one to even try to comprehend sleep into one's agenda? There was nothing I could do but wait for sleep to consume me. I was up for about two hours before I finally fell asleep.

When I awoke, Kagome was already up and about. She was stretching as she noticed me.

"Glad you're up, Sango! Did you have a good sleep?" She asked as she smiled at me, obviously trying to drown out the bad thoughts of the knowledge we held in our heads.

"No, not really. Thanks for asking anyways," I replied.

"Oh, sorry to here that. Tonight…well, next time we sleep should be easier," she said to me.

"Yeah, I guess it should be." _Or it could be harder…_

I smiled at Kagome as I took a small bite out of that bar she had given me before. Then, I wrapped it back up and put it away for later use. I grabbed Hiraikotsu and lashed it to my back. I was currently wearing my kimono, it would be pointless to where a battle uniform where there would be nothing to fight, now was it?

We began our walk to nowhere. More like our endless walk through nowhere. I watched as Kagome picked up her pace. "Look…there is something up ahead," she said, pointing forward as she walked fast and faster. Then I began to walk faster, seeing something move in the distance.

The bushes were moving violently. Definitely something not caused by this imitation wind. I watched as Kagome went in closer, trying to figure out what was in the bushes. "Hello?" she asked out in the open, to whatever was there. Nothing moved or so much made a sound. Everything was still, laying in the quietness of the surroundings.

I came up behind my friend and watched her, as she began to walk closer to whatever there was. I noticed two eyes staring at us from behind the bushes. They looked almost sad, and then narrowed slightly as Kagome bent down and began pushing the leaves of the bush apart. Whatever it was, it didn't want to be found.

Finally the creature was revealed. It was a demonic little…fairy thingy. Female. The thing had little wings and flew itself up into the air. It was probably two and a half feet tall, maybe a little more. "Be quiet or he will find us!" The creature spoke, raising a finger to her lips as if to hush us. 

"Who is _he_?" Kagome asked, with a quizzical look on her face.

"He is the one who trapped me here. Probably you two also. If he finds you, run. Don't fall victim to his spell of kindness. He may seem nice at first, but later, he'll force you to work for him! Also, if he likes you…he'll use you for other purposes too…"

I looked at Kagome as she looked at me. "So…we were right. Others are here. Just where…and now we have to find out who this person is." Kagome nodded at me.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" My friend asked the little fairy-like creature.

"Me? I have no name. Not anymore at least. You can call me…Ono though," the creature replied while nodding.

"Ono? Okay then Ono, can you show us the way towards this 'he' that you mention?" My friend asked the fairy.

"You want to…go to him?!" The creature's eyes basically bugged out. We both nodded. "Well, alright but I will only take you so far. The rest you two will have to do…you two are very foolish. Very foolish. Oh, by the way, what are your names?"

"They call me Sango. My friend over here is Kagome," I responded to her question. Kagome smiled and waved. 

"Hi there," she said while she continued to smile. The fairy just nodded.

"Well, Sango and Kagome, come with me then!" With that, the demonic fairy started to fly off, at a moderate speed. Kagome and myself began to follow it.

As we began nearing a old looking, yet fancy mansion of sorts, the fairy stopped and turned to us. "This is as far as I will be taking you," she said and floated away, without so much as a your welcome or a bye.

I looked at Kagome and we began walking to the mansion. Once we made our way up to the front doors, I was about to knock on it, but before I could they began to open.

Slowly they opened, revealing a **very** handsome man. Remarkable handsome to put it by the truth.

The man smiled and fully opened the door. He was dressed in a marvelous kimono, lined with all sorts of colors, and fabricated just perfectly. Everything about him was positively gorgeous. "Come in. I've been expecting you too," he said kindly.

Kagome and I looked at each other, before smiling and stepping forward. Something about this guy seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place my finger on it.


	3. Known Deceptions

Chapter three: Known Deceptions

I took that "pixie's" advice and knowledge into consideration. I wasn't about to let my guard down, I've been through things like this before. No matter how innocent someone seems, they can always be deceiving you. And the pixie said this guy would. Who was he? And what did he want with us?

Kagome and myself stepped inside as we watched each other for a moment, then the man. _Why do I keep getting the feeling that I know him…? No, not know him…he just gives me the feeling…as if…_

Once we were full in, he began walking ahead and we followed. We walked down a corridor and into a rather large room. "Make yourselves comfortable," he said as he waved us over. I took a seat next to Kagome on a fairly large futon-type furniture, but it was raised up slightly.

"So…who are you?" Kagome asked after some minutes of silence.

"That is not of importance at the moment," he responded. 

"Well, I think it is," I said while narrowing my eyes slightly. "Also, why are we here?"

"Why you are here will be for told for you in the near future. For now, just relax and make yourselves comfortable. Ask for anything you want, and one of my servants will bring it to you."

He got up and walked off, leaving Kagome and myself alone. That was definitely weird. Really. "He surely is secretive," I said to my friend.

"Yeah…seems so. I get a bad feeling from this," my friend responded.

"So do I…but as long as he's showing hospitality, lets make the best of it." We nodded at each other and looked around the place. It was huge, but also very bear. Nothing of great magnitude, or anything fancy like what he was wearing.

I sighed and we waited. And waited. And we waited some more. "I'm bored…" Kagome muttered. Right then, some figure appeared from the corner and walked up. It was a female figure. Kagome and myself blinked.

"Hello," I said. The girl didn't respond. I blinked at Kagome and we looked at each other, then I turned my attention back on the girl. "My name is Sango…What is yours?" Silence was the only thing that the figure could muster up. Kagome glanced around.

"What I wouldn't do for a nice drink…" Right when Kagome said that, the figure offered her a variety of different drinks. _That was odd…_

I leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "I think this is one of them servants of his…" Kagome nodded and we stared at the girl as she just stared forward. Fear was in her eyes, mixed with a face that showed great pain. Other than that, she was emotionless. 

"I sure hope we don't turn out like that," Kagome whispered to me as I was just thinking the same thing. I sighed as I stared into those eyes that showed me the girls soul. She was a troubled girl. So troubled she did not dare to speak. It reminded me somewhat of myself…just in a different way. Either way, it pained me to look at her.

"I think we're in over our heads…this is probably worst than either of us could have expected," I said to my friend. She looked at me and nodded. Sadness was in Kagome's eyes for the girl.

"Is there…anything we can do to help you?" Kagome asked the girl. The girl nodded but said nothing. "What is it?" She asked but no answer was brought of the girl. _She won't talk…but she does know much…Probably to much that that guy won't let her say a word…Either that or she is just scared to and won't even attempt it._

Walking into this place we had taken the words of our little helper in as something completely oblivious. Now, we are completely inside and trapped in whatever this guys game was. _What is going to happen to us…?_ I winced at thoughts that ran through my head. 

__

"He is the one who trapped me here. Probably you two also. If he finds you, run. Don't fall victim to his spell of kindness. He may seem nice at first, but later, he'll force you to work for him! Also, if he likes you…he'll use you for other purposes too…"

The man came back. What bothered me was that…he felt human, but there was more to it. Possibly he was concealing some demonic side to him. I don't know. Anyways, he came forward, smiling at us and the servant disappeared into the shadows. "I see you got a drink, young one. Nothing more though?"

"No, nothing is needed," Kagome said.

"What did you do to that girl?" I snapped at him while narrowing my brows.

"Why, nothing. She volunteered her services to me," he said in a smile.

"I find that very hard to believe. No one would degrade themselves like that based on free will," I responded to him, now glaring slightly.

"Tell me. Have you ever heard of the story Rumplestiltskin?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment. "Why yes. It's an English fable about a little man who did some favors for a woman. Then later, if she couldn't repay the favor…he'd take her first born…And the only way to get the child back was to…guess his name."

"That is correct. Lets just say that girl owed me a dept…and she is working it off," he responded in a smile. _His eyes tell me that…that working it off meant eternity…_

I glared at him. "That's despicable. I bet you never even warned her of what would happen…"

He just kept smiling. His facial expression never showed. "I didn't need to warn her. She knew it," he said. _Lies…_

"A believable…lie," I said, "no one would agree to something like that."

"Oh, but she would. So has countless others. I offered her everything in the world. On one condition. And she strayed from that condition causing, what you saw, to happen to her," he replied.

"And just what was that condition?" Kagome asked.

"For her? She was to wed someone of my choosing in six years time. Once she met him, she denied, and that's how her case happened, and her fait was sealed."

"And just what do we have to do for you?" I asked.

"You'll know that in time. First, I'll give you a taste of what you'll get if you do except."

"And we decline?"

"You won't. You can't. No one ever does." He was still smiling. Smiling ever still. "I hope you enjoy your stay. Just ask for anything, and you'll get it. It will be paradise for you. I'll be checking on you two every now and then. Then, in about one week, what your task is will be presented to you. Good bye…for now," he said while getting up and leaving.

"So…what do we do?" I asked my friend. She shrugged at me.

"I would have to say we enjoy ourselves for this week, then see what is to happen to us," she replied.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I'm going to go get some sleep though, I didn't get much at all before…"

Kagome nodded at me and smiled, "I'll be waiting then…"

"So…I wonder where we sleep…" As I said that, what was expected happened. The servant girl came from the shadows and grabbed my wrist gently. Her hand was cold. From close up now, I could see the wounds on her face. Not physical wounds, emotional wounds. Her face and eyes told a story of its own.

The girl began walking with me. Down corridors, to the right, to lefts, to other rights, up and down, and wherever until we finally reached the place she was taking me. The girl opened the door and then stood there obediently. "Um…that will be all," I said and she walked away. 

Then I walked into the room. It was beautiful. There was…an European style bed in there. Decorated brilliantly and so eye catching. The place was lit by daylight, but the windows could be closed. So, I closed them then went to lay on the bed. In this nice comfortable place, it was as if a spell closed my eyes automatically as I drifted to a nice sleep.

When I woke up…I felt so well rested. That was the best sleep I had had in the longest of times. It was wonderful. As if this place just made everything all the better.

I called for the servants help, and she was there prompt as always. "Could you bring me to my friend?" I asked and the girl nodded, as if she was a drone. Once we came back to the place where Kagome and myself started, I was so taken by surprise. Kagome was laying back, had her nails done, toes done, was perfectly groomed and tanned, also we was drinking what looked like some type of fine wine.

"Hey Sango! Good to see ya, come here dear! Lets have fun! I mean, you did sleep for almost a whole day i n this place you have to loosen up before the freedom without catch is over!" _Wow, that was weird. This place must really be something…_

I sat down a few feet away from Kagome. She smiled at me as she snapped her fingers and three servants came and began pampering me. "Isn't it great? Everything here is perfect," Kagome said as she bit into an apple. Yeah, it was nice…but I still had my common sense. I wasn't going to fall into this cliché and become some servant like them, not me. It was great and all, but I mean…I felt no need to stay.

Kagome was just smiling and eating as she drank too. She was very happy. To happy to be humanly possible. I guess this place was paradise…I just didn't feel the urge to stay.

I sighed as I let the servant do what they were to, to me. It felt nice being watched and cleansed after my long journeys with but hot springs to aid me. I smiled, as one of the girls offered me a drink. I shook my head and said; "no thank you." Then I decided it would be best to let the poor souls be.

"Kagome…lets give them a rest…I mean…really," I said.

"But Sango…it's free survive," my friend said. _This is getting to her…_

"But it's not right…"

"Whatever. I don't care what you say! I'll do what I want until this is over, and have people do what I want for me also!" _What has gotten into you, my friend?_

"Fine! But I won't have any part in it!" I shouted and then turned away, dismissing the girls from me. _What has he made you believe, Kagome-chan? You don't care about others now…_

I sighed as I watched my friend taking great pleasure in what was being done to her. She seemed at ease, but why not me? I shrugged and pulled out that bar Kagome gave to me and ate it. It was good…I have to admit.

Day after day went by as my friend grew more distant from me…and greedy at her life style. She was greatly enjoying it, as I just watched on, keeping a straight face at all times. It was six days into our free stay, and all I ate was food Kagome had brought. I was beginning to expect that the food he served…may do something to one's mind, seeing how I was fine, and I know my friend wouldn't be like this on her own. Tomorrow, was our last day… 


End file.
